Keeping Up with the Kardashians
Keeping Up with the Kardashians The logo of the show displaying the title in black plain letters against white background The title card of the show (season 11–present) Genre Reality television Starring Kris Jenner Caitlyn Jenner Kourtney Kardashian Kim Kardashian West Khloé Kardashian Rob Kardashian Kendall Jenner Kylie Jenner Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 14 No. of episodes 212 (list of episodes) Production Executive producer(s) Ryan Seacrest Jonathan Murray Gil Goldschein Jeff Jenkins Farnaz Farjam-Chazan Kris Jenner Kourtney Kardashian Kim Kardashian West Khloé Kardashian Location(s) Los Angeles, California Camera setup Multi-camera Running time 22 minutes (seasons 1–6) 42 minutes (season 7–present) Production company(s) Ryan Seacrest Productions Bunim/Murray Productions Release Original network E! Picture format 480i (4:3 SDTV) (seasons 1–2) 1080i (16:9 HDTV) (season 3–present) Original release October 14, 2007 – present External links Official website Keeping Up with the Kardashians (often abbreviated KUWTK) is an American reality television series that airs on the E! cable network. The show focuses on the personal and professional lives of the Kardashian–Jenner blended family. Its premise originated with Ryan Seacrest, who also serves as an executive producer. The series debuted on October 14, 2007 and has subsequently become one of the longest-running reality television series in the country. The fourteenth season premiered on October 1, 2017.1 The series focuses mainly on sisters Kourtney, Kim, and Khloé Kardashian and their half-sisters Kendall and Kylie Jenner. It also features their parents Kris and Caitlyn Jenner (previously known as Bruce Jenner), and brother Rob Kardashian. The significant others of the Kardashian sisters have also appeared on the show, including Kourtney's boyfriend Scott Disick and Khloé's ex-husband Lamar Odom. Caitlyn's son Brody made cameo appearances in the early seasons before joining the show to appear regularly, along with his brother Brandon, and Brandon's wife, Leah. Kim's friend Jonathan Cheban and Khloé's friend Malika Haqq have also been part of the show. Keeping Up with the Kardashians has received very poor critical reviews since its premiere. It is often criticized for the high degree of emphasis on the "famous for being famous" concept, and for appearing to fabricate some aspects of its storylines. Several critics also noted the show's lack of intelligence, and described the family as "self-absorbed" and "desperate" for fame. However, some critics recognized the reality series as a "guilty pleasure" and acknowledged the family's success. Despite the negative reviews, Keeping Up with the Kardashians has attracted high viewership ratings, becoming one of the network's most successful shows and winning several audience awards. The series' success has led additionally to the creation of numerous spin-off series, including: Kourtney and Kim Take Miami, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Khloé & Lamar, Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons, Dash Dolls, Rob & Chyna, and Life of Kylie. The network has also broadcast several television specials featuring special events involving members of the family. Contents hide 1 Background 2 Production 2.1 Development 2.2 Cast 3 Reception 3.1 Critical response 3.2 Viewership 4 Awards and nominations 5 Broadcast history 6 Home video releases and streaming 7 See also 8 References 9 Further reading 10 External links Background Robert Kardashian (1944–2003) and Kristen Mary "Kris" Houghton (born 1955) married in 1978, and had four children together: daughters Kourtney (born 1979), Kim (born 1980), and Khloé (born 1984), and son Rob (born 1987). The couple divorced in 1991. In 1994, Robert rose to prominence when he defended O. J. Simpson for the murders of Nicole Brown Simpson and Ronald Goldman during the O.J. Simpson trial.23 In 1991, Kris married retired Olympic decathlon champion Bruce Jenner (born 1949; now known as Caitlyn Jenner after undergoing a gender transition in 2015).4 Bruce and Kris had two daughters together, Kendall (born 1995) and Category:Johnny test Category:Kardashians Category:Mediamass